


It's The Most Wonderful Time

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [62]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: But here it is, M/M, Merry Christmas!, Mpreg, Not technically a national day, oh well, way too many commas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Christmas had always been Lee Unwin's favorite holiday.





	It's The Most Wonderful Time

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone, I am seriously cutting this one close. I wrote the first half of this while watching Kingsman bonus features and the second half watching stupid videos with my brother. Hopefully, it doesn't show too much.

Christmas had always been Lee Unwin's favorite holiday. When Eggsy had been a boy, still young enough to sometimes forget that Eggsy wasn’t his real name, Christmas was his favorite holiday as well. But when Lee died, Eggsy had to grow up fast, the last words from his father and the words from the strange man echoing in his mind. “Take care of your mother, Eggsy.”

And Eggsy did. He did his absolute best to watch out for his mum, but when she was working towards her own destruction, there wasn’t much a young boy could do.

So when Eggsy was ten years old, he got a stepfather by the name of Dean Baker, despite all of Eggsy’s attempts at persuasion and sabotage.

Christmas wasn’t anything more than a day on the calendar after Michelle married Dean, at least not until Daisy was born.

* * *

When Daisy was born, Eggsy, 22 years old and having completely failed at protecting his mother, takes upon himself a new mission, to protect his baby sister in a way that has failed in protecting his mother.

“Come on, Daisy-girl,” Eggsy murmured, bouncing his sister gently as she wailed. “I know it hurts baby girl, but you’ve got to calm down so that I can give you some medicine to help you feel better, alright?”

“Muggsy!” Dean yelled, already drunk despite the fact that it was barely noon, “Shut that thing up!”

Eggsy winced, curling himself around Daisy as the loud voice caused her wailing to trail off into a whimper. “It’s okay, Daisy-girl,” he murmured, rubbing her back with one hand and picking up the bottle of baby pain medicine and giving her a dose. “Get some sleep, alright? Bruv will be here when you wake up.”

Daisy whimpered, clutching tightly to Eggsy’s shirt. “No,” she whimpered, her one of her only words so far. “No, ‘Ggsy.”

“Big bruv’s here,” Eggsy assured her. “I ain’t goin’ nowhere.”

Daisy whimpered gently again, but she settled firmly against his chest. Eggsy hummed softly as she drifted off to sleep, holding her the entire time she slept, even as his arm fell asleep under her.

“Merry Christmas, Daisy-girl,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Here’s hoping next year’s is better.”

* * *

Eggsy’s first Christmas as a Kingsman was amazing. It was Daisy’s first proper Christmas, so Eggsy went a bit overboard, both in decorations and with presents for both his mother and sister. But he was finally able to do it, so he felt extremely justified in doing so.

But something felt wrong, felt off. Eggsy felt like something was missing, even in the middle of helping his baby sister unwrap her Christmas presents, his mum on the couch behind them with a cup of cocoa, laughing with Roxy about something.

“Hey, Rox?” he asked, leaning back while Daisy picked the next present she wanted to open. “When’s Merlin going to get here?”

“Should be here any moment,” Roxy said, frowning at her watch. “Should have been here ten minutes ago, actually.”

Eggsy hummed as Daisy demanded his attention again. “Maybe try calling him?”

The bell rang as Roxy nodded in agreement, calling the wizard. Before the call was even answered, Eggsy heard Merlin’s ringtone for Roxy on the other side of the front door. “I’ve got it!” Eggsy called, scooping Daisy up, holding her upside down, causing her to laugh as he made his way to the door. “You’re late, guv,” Eggsy said, beginning to speak before he even opened the door. “Daisy couldn’t wait any more so we’ve already start-” Eggsy trailed off when he realized Merlin was not alone, shifting Daisy to hold her properly when he realized _who_ was with Merlin. “Harry,” he breathed softly.

“Hello Eggsy,” Harry said with a small fond smile.

Eggsy set Daisy down, pushing her gently back to the living room. “Go see Mum, Daisy-girl,” he said quietly. “We’ve got to do some grown-up talk now.”

Daisy stared at Eggsy for a moment before following his instructions and padding back to the living room, much slower than Eggsy knew she could go.

“Merlin,” Eggsy said, fighting to keep his voice from rising so much. Daisy still flinched at loud noises, a remnant from her days with Dean that Eggsy really wanted to get rid of. “You have five seconds to explain before I go upstairs to get one of my lighters and shove it right up your arse.”

“It was my idea, Eggsy,” Harry said, stepping forward. “I wanted to surprise you, for Christmas. Also,” Harry paused, gathering his thoughts. “I wasn’t entirely sure I’d come back at all, I didn’t want to get your hopes up.”

Eggsy nodded after a moment. “Merlin, go. We’ll be in there in a moment.”

Merlin nodded, looking between both of them as he made his way to the other room.

“You,” Eggsy shoved a finger into Harry’s chest. “You are an utter asshole, Harry Hart,” he growled. “How dare you? How fucking dare you. You know how I felt-how I feel. And you didn’t know if you were going to come back? Fuck you.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry murmured, pulling Eggsy in for a hug as the younger man wilted. “I’m so sorry, my boy. I never wanted to do this to you.”

“You’re an asshole,” he murmured against Harry’s chest. “God, Harry, I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you, too,” Harry responded, pressing a kiss to the top of the other’s head.

“I hope you know there’s no way I’m going to let you leave my sight for the rest of our lives,” Eggsy said, straightening up.

“I quite like that idea,” Harry smiled.

“Eggsy?” a small voice came from the door to the living room. “Okay?”

Eggsy immediately turned, crouching, arms open so that Daisy ran into his arms. “It’s okay, Daisy-girl,” he promised, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “You want to meet my friend?”

Daisy nodded, looking curiously at Harry, who was still standing awkwardly just inside the door.

“Daisy, this is my friend, Harry,” Eggsy said. “Harry, this is my Daisy-girl.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Daisy,” Harry said with a smile, stepping forward and holding out his hand.

Daisy looked at Eggsy for confirmation. Eggsy nodded, so Daisy extended her hand, which Harry took, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “Your brother has told me quite a bit about you, my dear,” he said.

Daisy giggled. “From your stories?” she asked, turning back to Eggsy.

“Yeah,” Eggsy agreed, “From my stories.”

* * *

The second Christmas after V-Day was the best Christmas of Eggsy’s life.

“Morning, love,” Harry pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s temple.

“Time is it?” Eggsy murmured, burrowing deeper into Harry’s arms.

“Your mother will be here in about an hour,” Harry answered, “Just enough time for breakfast.”

“Perfect,” Eggsy said, pushing himself up. “You go start breakfast, I’ve got to get something.”

“Something you don’t want your mother to see?” Harry teased.

“Something like that,” Eggsy murmured.

Eggsy made his way to the kitchen as Harry was just finishing the tea. “Here,” Eggsy set a small, unwrapped box on the table next to Harry’s cup.

“You seem nervous,” Harry commented, picking up the box and opening it. “Eggsy,” he asked after a moment. “Is this…?”

“A positive pregnancy test,” Eggsy nodded. “It’s why I’ve been getting so sick lately.”

“Are you happy about this?” Harry asked, putting the test back in the box and setting the box on the table.

“Yeah,” Eggsy nodded with a small smile. “Are you?”

Harry beamed, pulling Eggsy into a hug. “I am,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Eggsy’s temple. “I never thought I’d have a chance to be a father.”

“Well now you do,” Eggsy leaned further into Harry’s chest. “I wanted to tell you before everyone came over today. Daisy has a bit of a sixth sense about these things, it’s ridiculous.”

“I love you,” Harry murmured into the top of Eggsy’s head.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The ending of this one just didn't want to come out, it wouldn't work, so I cut it off here. Maybe it'll get some more when I'm not half asleep/being forced to watch stupid YouTube videos with my brother.
> 
> Also, I found Eggsy's birthday while writing this one, so I'm very excited about that as well
> 
> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
